Promise
by Jyoti
Summary: During Alli's pregnancy scare, she depends on someone she never thought she would. -Two Shot-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I really have only researched the Muslim/Islam religion a little bit so please correct me if I'm wrong on anything. Anyway, this is kind of different for me. If you didn't know, I am a Christian so I guess it would seem weird to write about something like this but I was re-watching an episode from Degrassi and it just kind of sparked me with an idea. I really hope you enjoy.

**Promise**

**Alli**

I'm waiting for the results of the pregnancy test from the clinic and I can feel my hands shaking. I'm so scared right now, and the worst part is that I did it to myself. Dave and I should have just waited...I mean, I love him but, I have my own life. I have M.I.T to look forward to, I have family that I just can't dissapoint again. So what do I do?

Well you'd think I would just wait there. I mean, that's all one can do right? But I didn't. Shockingly, I got down on my knees and I decided to pray to Allah. I know, I know, I don't really believe in Allah or anything. At least, I don't think I do. I've always told myself that no God can make something happen for me, I have to make things happen myself. I believe in science, that's my thing. I mean, science proves things with evidence and religion doesn't. But in a case this serious, I felt like I might as well take all the help that I can get. I guess I was desperate.

_Um, hi Allah? Look, I know that I don't pray to you very often...ok I don't pray to you at all. I know that I may not be a good Muslim but it's just hard to believe in you. I can't see you...I can't hear you...but whatever, despite all of this I'm praying to you now and I hope that you'll be forgiving enough to at least listen._

_I did something with my boyfriend...and- well long story short. I could be pregnant. I don't know what to do at all. I'm terrified out of my mind. And I'm just praying that you will make sure I'm not pregnant. I swear that if you perform this miracle for me, I'll go to Masjid and I'll try to be a better Muslim. Just please, don't let me down._

I heard the door creak open and I immediately popped up, tears were streaming down my eyes and I rubbed them off quickly as I saw a sad smile on Clare's face.

"Were you just praying?" Clare asked me, tiliting her head to the side.

I shook my head quickly, "N-No."

"You're lying. Alli, I think it's great that you're praying, depending on the reasons that is." Clare said to me, and before she could get all preachy on me I began to speak, "What did you come in her for?"

"Oh right, the clinic called. Here." She said, taking a deep breath and handing me the phone. She patted my back for support and I grabbed the phone with shaky hands.

"H-Hello." I said, trying to calm my nerves.

"Hello is this Alli Bhndari?" The lady said in a high-pitched tone.

"Y-yes." Was all I could get out.

"We have the results. Alli Bhndari you are not pregnant." She said, and I felt relief sweep over me.

"Thank you." I said, hanging up.

"What did she say?" Clare asked.

"I'm not prengant." I told her, and Clare smiled and hugged me tightly. I was happy, honestly I was but it was the biggest scare of my life and I was so close to ruining my chances of university that I couldn't jump for joy over this.

"Thank you Allah." I sighed, remembering my prayer to him.

"What was that?" Clare said, heading for the door.

I shook my head, "Nothing. Um, can you tell my mom that I have somewhere to be right now."

"Where are you going?" Clare asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"I have someone I need to thank." I told her. She gave me a confused tone but she walked out the bedroom door anyway.

_So...what did you think? This is going to be a two-shot. The last chapter will be up today. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Ok, I had to kind of think out this second part before I typed it but here it is. Thank you for the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this next part.

**Promises- Part 2**

**Alli**

I went through the back door to avoid everyone. I needed to go and do this on my own. I headed out to Masijid, or in english terms mosque. It's a place of worship for followers of the Muslim religion and it was only 1 mile away. I didn't know if anyone would recognize me. I was always forced to come when I was a little girl, but once I got older, my parents said my beliefs are up to me. Shocker right?

Anyway, I took my time walking, allowing myself to become deep in thought. I thought of everything. And the more I started to think about it, the more I thought how much of a miracle it was that I hadn't gotten pregnant. I felt like I really needed to thank Allah. Once I was there I drew in a deep breath. I opened the door but to my surprise there was no one there. I thought they would have some kind of service, especially since the door was open. There were tons of stairs and higher levels to the place, but I chose to just stay downstairs, there was probably a session going on and I didn't want to interrupt.

It was dark, only a dim light flickering on and off could really be seen. In the faint glimmer, I made out the statue of Allah and I touched the statue with my hands. Slowly running up and down the statue. I closed my eyes, and I felt in my heart that I was doing what was right. I prayed silently to myself.

_Allah...thank you so much. I can't even thank you enough for what you've done. I promised you that if I wasn't pregnant I would come here, and try to be a better Muslim. So here I am, praying to you once again. I'm not saying that I'm going to be a strict and comitted Muslim like most of my family, but I do have at least a little faith in you. It's still hard Allah, but I am trying my best and I hope you understand that._

"Alliah, honey?" I heard my moms voice and I instantly gasped and let go of the statue, my eyes widened.

"Mom, w-what are you doing here?" I asked her, suddenly nervous.

"I followed you here, Clare told me you had someone to thank." She said, smiling at me.

I nodded, "Um, why isn't their anyone here today?"

"There are different parts of the Masijid. Right now, you are in the prayer hall." She told me, and I gave her a smile, "Oh."

"So what has caused your sudden belief in Allah my dear? I am very happy for you, but I am also a curious mother." She said, laughing a little bit as she bowed before Allah. I bowed with her and the tears started coming out of my eyes all over again.

"Let's just say that I'm realizing that a little faith can't hurt anyone." I said, feeling at peace with myself.

"That is great honey." She told me, and catching me off guard she gave me a hug.

"Mom?" I looked toward her once we departed from the hug.

"Yes, Alliah?" She said to me.

"Can you teach me... about Allah?" I asked her eagerly. I wanted to know about him. I wanted to remember the things that I had learned when I was a little girl.

"Of course." She told me, and both of us smiled.

Later on in life Allah helped me with other things. He helped me to see that all things happen for a reason. He helped me to be at peace with myself, and those around me. He helped me to forigve and forget. But most of all he showed me what a little bit of faith and trust can do.


End file.
